Akira Tadokoro
'Akira Tadokoro '(田所晃'')'' Akira is one of the eight characters in Live A Live. His scenario is called "Flow". He and his sister are orphans and currently lives at the Chibikko House. Personalty Akira is a lazy and laid back teenager. Despite this, he can be a nice guy, but he does have a short temper. His temper drives fuel his drive and determination to succeed in his tasks and goals. He often would procrastinate on smaller tasks, such as selling Taiyaki or helping around Chibikko House. Larger tasks, such as someone being harmed or kidnapped, would drive his anger up a notch. Appearance Akira is a rather scruffy looking teenager that is around the age of seventeen. His hair colour is a dark brown tan, which is followed by blond highlights on his bangs. One would think he dyed it, but it’s a natural colour. His father, Tadashi, had the same hair colour and style. His eyes are an amber-yellow. His body is covered with scars, most noticeable ones being the cross shaped one on his forehead, the slash across his chest, and the marks on his arms. All his scars are from fights. However, the scar on his forehead is where he concentrates his powers. His outfit is something to be seen. Akira wears a long, navy blue long coat that has yellow lining on the inside. The sleeves are rolled up and worn past his elbows, where it shows his arm scars. Around his waist, he wears a skull belt buckle. He wears a pair of black pants that have white stripes on the sides of them. On his feet, he wears a pair of sneaks with red straps on them. He seems to have a thing for studded accessories as well. He wears a studded scarf around his neck and studded wristbands. His gloves are fingerless and have raised, metal studs on his knuckles, perfect for punching someone. Strong and Weak Points Akira starts out fairly frail and with a lack of good abilities, however by the time he reaches at least level 13 (which can easily be done at the start of Flow) he will be good; Shadow Image, the skill gained at level 13, will be useful for the rest of Flow. In the final chapter, he falls a bit behind the others in terms of damage dealing, but is still useful as his image techniques have far reach and many have the useful secondary affect of lowering stats. Also, despite being something of a mage type character, he is very durable and can take some punishment before going down as his defenses become quite high. Due to the style of his attacks, he is good candidate for the Basic Rock because of its very high boost in IQ. Attacks *Low Kick *Elbow *Mother Image *Sleet Image *Self Heal *Heaven Image *Heal Touch *Hell Image *Holy Ghost *Flame Image *Holy Blow *Freeze Image *Shadow Image *Holy Image Base Stats Note these are Akira`s stats without equipment bonuses counted. *HP:80 *Attack:4 *Defense:0 *Power:21 *Speed:20 *Vitality:14 *IQ:30 Etymology Akira is a common unisex name in Japan, which can be written using several different kanji. The kanji used to write Akira's name, 晃, means "clear". Tadokoro (田所) is a common Japanese last name, written using the kanji 田 (ta, rice field) and 所 (dokoro, place). Gallery Akira sprite enlarged.png|Akira's field sprite, facing to the screen. Akira tadokoro.jpg lal-akira.png|Akira charging up an "image" attack. Akira Idle enlarged.png|Idle Stance lal akira cpt.png taiyakii.png|The cursor used for Akira's scenario and if he is your main character in the final chapter. tumblr_nrudedEkIC1uwrr2oo1_500.jpg|Chibi Akira from the Guide Book Akira eyes.png|Akira`s eyes at the start of Flow. Akira dad dead enlarged.png|Akira finds his father dead. Akira and kaori.png|Akira as a child with his sister Kaori. Tadokoro.png|Akira in the ending. Trivia *Akira shares many similar feats to Mecha Pilots from the 70's and 80's. *The artist for the mecha chapter has worked G Gundam. Domon shares some traits with him. *His scenario has a lot of references to Japanese media. That being Mecha anime and Tokusatsu. *K9999 could be an inspiration from Akira. Both have telekinesis, a temper and a love for motorcycles. He could be expy of AKIRA's Tetsuo and could be our favourite psychic's inspiration. *Akira shares a lot of traits with Tokusatsu Kamen Rider characters. *Akira has shown to be religious,as he said that God is not at fault for Oersted´s fate and that he preached in the beginning of his chapter about many people not being happy if you answer his question with "yes". Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Flow Characters